In order to initiate a gaming session, a player typically inserts a token or money into a gaming machine to establish credits on the gaming machine. The player then chooses the size of the bet and begins the game by pressing a button or pulling a lever. If the game is a winner, a jackpot is paid to the player in accordance with the outcome of the game, pay tables and the amount of the bet. In some cases, small jackpots are won. The small jackpots are typically paid by increasing the player's credits or cashing out. With regards to cashing out, coins may drop in a hopper or alternatively the player may receive a printed ticket that can be exchanged for cash or inserted into a bill acceptor of another machine to add previously accumulated credits to the credit meter of the new machine.
In other cases, large jackpots are won. Large jackpots typically don't follow the same rules because of gaming and tax regulations. Normally, a win of $1200 or more requires that the gaming machine lock up and wait so that a gaming operator can gather data from the winning player and the gaming machine. The data is used to complete a variety of forms in accordance with gaming and tax regulations (e.g., W2-G form, etc.). As should be appreciated, because the gaming industry handles and transfers sizable amounts of value, for example, in the form of coin, paper currency, and electronic media, federal, state and local taxing agencies are interested in accurate reporting of the value transfers involved.
Unfortunately, this process takes some time thereby interrupting a player's gaming session, which leaves a negative impression on the player. Typically, the gaming operator is not available at the time of the jackpot as they may be performing other tasks. Further, they must gather the appropriate forms. Thus, it may take some time before they even get to the machine. Once the gaming operator is at the machine, data from the gaming machine is obtained and the required forms are filled out completely by the gaming operator as well as the player. For example, the player may be required to provide information including name, social security number, address, as well as a signature. Once this process is complete, the operator restarts the gaming machine so that the gaming session can continue. At a bare minimum, this can take about 15 minutes, but typically takes much longer.
This problem is exacerbated when you consider high roller machines that readily accept bets of up to $1000. Any payout that doubles this bet will create the aforementioned interruptions. Since these payouts are very common, interruptions are typically incurred over and over again during a gaming session thereby worsening the problem.
Based on the foregoing, improved techniques for distributing large payouts without interrupting a gaming session are desired.